


Perfection

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Perfection; the ideal and the reality





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Helen is asleep next to me, her breathing low and even. I wish I were as fortunate.

I keep telling myself that I am in love with her, that it is the next stage of our friendship, a natural progression for us. 

I am lying.

Helen is everything that I was brought up to believe I needed in a wife. She is eloquent, literate, poised, graceful; an impeccable example of what perfect breeding and a high-class education can produce.

But wrong for me.

Helen is cold, detached, aloof, superior, and condescending. When we are together there is always a barrier between us, a part of her that she holds back. 

She doesn’t trust me.

My mother thinks that she is wonderful; a more than suitable candidate to take over the mantle of Lady Asherton. Garden parties at the vicarage, judging baking competitions at the Nanrunnel summer fete.

My blood runs cold.

I allow my mind to wander, to think of the woman who I know is perfect for me. Barbara Havers; the woman I will never have.

Barbara is… 

How do I describe her? She is feisty, passionate, courageous, emotional, moody, and uncouth. The product of an Acton upbringing.

She is everything to me.

When we first met, I could not foresee what we would become, what we would mean to each other. Polar opposites merged together to form a whole. 

We shouldn’t work, but we do.

When Helen and I argue, it is as if she seals me in a block of ice; freezing me out. Barbara is fire; she burns me, but at the same time she thaws my frozen soul. 

With Barbara I am alive.


End file.
